Gorgeous
by Doingthis4love
Summary: A story about re-discovering the meaning of love.
1. Intro

A/N: Hi, so I've written stuff before but this is the first time I'm actually showing it to the public. I want your criticism, I want your praise, but really I just want you to enjoy the story. This chapter is kinda short, but I just wanted to give you an introduction. They will get longer, I promise. The title sucks, I know, but I really couldn't come up with anything else. The writing is better, I promise.

Enjoy

* * *

Gorgeous

--Intro--

Okay so, I used to have this crazy idea that love was unconditional. That no matter what happened my family would always love me because, well because they had too, they're my family. Right now however looking into my mother's cold icy blue stare I can't help but think that maybe I was wrong, and in the next couple minutes as my family life seemed to explode around me I felt my ideas about love explode right with them.

"Arthur, do not tell me to quiet down! Were you just paying attention? Do you realize what just came out of my daughter's mouth?"

My mother was going to be a nun. She even went to the nunnery and applied. Is that even the right word? Do you _apply _for something like that? I suppose being a woman of Christ is kind of like a job. So, my mother was going to get a job as a nun. They turned her down. Even the nuns didn't want this woman. They told her that she was there for the wrong reasons that she was running from the problems in her life. So now she's a Catholic School teacher, but more than once I've seen her wear a penguin suit to bed.

"_Our _daughter's mouth you mean? Yes, I did and I really don't understand what you're getting so worked up about."

King Arthur. He hangs from my neck on a gold pendant with his face engraved and an inscription on the back. My father gave him to me when I was seven. He's my knight in shining armor, my protector, my dad. Right now my hand gripped King Arthur tightly.

"Mom, why do you gotta be so selfish all the time? Can't you see that for once this isn't about you?"

My other hand was wrapped tightly around my older brother Glen's. He's an aspiring musician and the house's resident ass hat. At the moment though he is really not living up to his title, and I couldn't be happier.

"Shut up! Just, please! Mom, all I've ever tried to do was keep you happy. I even tried to pretend that this wasn't the real me, but it is! I've finally found me now please let me _be_ me."

That's me. I'm gay. My family has just found out, hence the nuclear war. I live in a small house, in a small suburb, in a small town in Ohio. In this town people have small dreams and small expectations. I've always felt like I didn't belong here, like I was different somehow, and I just realized why I feel this way as my mother pushes me towards the door. I don't have a small heart.

"This is ridiculous! Paula, get away from her!" There he goes again being all knight-like as he steps in between my mother and our front door. "Go upstairs and cool down. I will not have you acting this way around our children."

"Acting like what?!" she screeches back.

"Acting like a crazy bitch! Now please, leave!"

My mother's jaw dropped and I couldn't blame her. In all eighteen years of my life I had never heard my father curse, not once. Finally, resigned, my mother stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her like an overemotional teenager. I thought that was supposed to be my thing?

My father turned wearily to look at me.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I respond. My eyes are beginning to sting now from holding back these tears.

"I think you should go stay with a friend for a little while. You know, until I can talk your mother down." I nodded. He wasn't getting rid of me. He was just doing what he thought was best.

"Dad," Glen chirped up, "Spencer should come with me, to L.A."

My brother's band had decided that it was time to break out of wedding gigs and try their luck in the real world. I thought he didn't want me coming. Didn't want to babysit.

"Are you sure Glen? That's a lot to handle and…"

Glen pulled me into a hard hug cutting him off, "I want her there." I smiled into his shoulder, relaxing into his embrace unwillingly. I had always heard those stories about the older brother's who stood up for their younger siblings. I just never thought it would have been my brother.

"Alright then," my father said, resigned.

"Go get packed Spence."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you **simplet 77**, **itswhatever**, **booIczu**, and **Eaglesenior **so much for your reviews I loved them. I got crazy sick last night and it doesn't seem to be going away so I've had a lot of time to write. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Gorgeous  
Chapter 1

Maybe this won't be so bad. The room is nice, the people are nice, and my raging mother is like 300 miles away. This house is incredible. I was worried whether or not we were all going to fit, but when we pulled up all my fears were tossed out the window. Shit, the entire cast or Queer Eye could live here, and their mothers. We're staying with Damara's brother. Damara is Glen's drummer and possibly the hottest chick I've ever seen. Speaking of…

"Knock, knock."

I look up and return Damara's smile. "Hey."

"Can I come in?"

"Yea, of course. I'm sorry it's a little messy and," I begin jumping into full jitter mode, the flush rising to my cheeks. She laughed. Why is she laughing? Do I look like an idiot?

"Spence, you just got here calm down," she said tucking a stray piece of black hair behind her ear. Is it weird that I think even her ears are beautiful?

"Right," I said with a laugh, more at myself than anything, "I must sound like an idiot."

"A little bit," she said with a smile, "but maybe it's just jet lag. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready, but you look exhausted so if you just wanna crash I'm sure everyone will understand."

"No," I said shaking my head fervently, "No, I'll be down in a second. Just let me clean myself up a little."

"Okay."

As she closed the door behind her I practically collapsed into myself letting out all the air I had been holding in. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Way to look like a moron Spencer. Well, dinner time, and my time to redeem myself.

"Baby sis," Glen announced as I walked into the kitchen, "nice of you to join us."

The kitchen was a blur of movement. Glen was bringing plates out into what I assumed was the dining room. Damara was pouring what looked like coke into several stylish glasses. Several people were stirring things on the stove, while others were preparing salad and other side dishes. I stood there knowing I must look retarded.

"Is there anything I can do?" I finally managed to get out.

"No, you're a little too late to help, but way to offer. Real thoughtful of you," Glen said sarcastically as he returned to the kitchen to grab some napkins.

"No babe," Damara said kindly, "everything's set, come on in and sit down."

"Okay," I said dumbly and followed her into the dining room where eight other people were settling down to eat.

"Hey everyone, this is Spencer, Glen's little sister," Damara said taking a seat and patting the one next to her offering it to me. I didn't object and quickly took it giving a small smile and a wave to the people at the table.

"This is, Calix, Damian, Alayla," she began the introductions. These faces I knew. They were all members of Glen's band. Calix was the guitarist, Damian played the bass, and Alayla was their manager or something like that. Now onto the people that I didn't recognize, "that's Aiden, my brother, Tallia, my sister, and then Kyla, Aiden's boyfriend."

"I'm sorry what?" the raven haired girl asked angrily.

"Oh my bad, I mean girlfriend," Damara replied snidely. Okay, so mental note, they don't like each other.

"Wow, do you all live here?"

Kayla answered me first, "No, I live with my sister like a block away from here."

"Yea," Aiden chimed in, "and I live with her, my _girlfriend_," he shot at Damara who merely shrugged.

The meal continued with small talk and everyone getting to know one another. I tried to soak everything in. They were all very good looking people. Calix and Damian both had blonde hair, but Calix was slightly taller and more built than Damian. Alayla had gorgeous red hair and searching grey eyes. Tallia looked exactly like Damara, maybe they were twins? The only difference I could see was that Damara had dyed her tips an icy blue. She looked a lot better too, her eyes, her lips…

"See something you like?"

I jumped as Damara whispered into my ear, "I…I."

"So, we've all agreed we're going to Grey's?" Aiden asked as he began to clear the table.

"What?" I said eager to change the subject and ignore the feelings Damara's breath against my ear gave me.

"We're going clubbing!" Glen said excitedly.

"I'm going to go call some people and invite them," Kyla said as she pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

Okay Spencer, get yourself together. This is not like you, you are not a nervous person you are an "Yea I know I make you hot person" so start acting like it. You are going to go out tonight, and you are going to look great, and you are going to make a move on Damara or forever hate yourself for being a complete coward.


End file.
